


Natsuki's Quest to Get Laid

by UglyTurnip



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Adult Content, Comedy, Dense Protagonist, Explicit Sexual Content, Living Together, Multi, Nudity, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyTurnip/pseuds/UglyTurnip
Summary: Natsuki has a problem. Though she is in a loving relationship, her boyfriend has yet to take it "to the next level" with her. With her patience waning, she resolves to seduce it out of him by any means necessary. This is a series of chapters showcasing her attempts to do just that. I think it's pretty obvious why this has an Explicit rating.
Relationships: Monika/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 98





	1. Showers

_"Thanks for taking me to the beach today, MC," Natsuki spoke as the two of them walked together along an isolated stretch of white sand. "I know you say that it's no trouble at all, but I really am grateful for these little things."_

_Above them, the night was clear enough for them to see the entire universe. It would have been a marvelous site to behold in its own right, but it was not the focus of either's attention. Instead, as they walked, they gazed deeply into one another._

_MC idly brushed away the hair out of his face. "I know you are," he chuckled. "You deserve nothing less. We both did, with all the stress we've been dealing with lately."_

_"Well, just know that. . . You made tonight perfect, OK? I really mean that."_

_Her smile dropped. "I don't know know what I did to deserve you. I treated you so horribly during those first few weeks after you joined the club. Why did you still want to be my friend, anyway? Why did you. . . Why did you fall in love with **me**?"_

_It was a question seriously asked. Butterflies fluttered in Natsuki's stomach every single time that she thought about this. If there ever was a girl unworthy of MC's love, it was definitely her._

_They stopped walking. MC, still smiling gently, placed a hand on her shoulder. "Because underneath that_

_He found himself leaning in more, brushing his nose against hers. Their lips met for the briefest of kisses, eliciting a giggle from Natsuki. That little gesture of kindness was enough to dispel even her greatest fears._

_"I just wish I had a way to make this night even better," MC playfully lamented once they broke away._

_A rather lewd thought ran through Natsuki. She smirked, raising her eyebrows suggestively. "Well, there is **one** way we can make this night even more perfect."_

_Without waiting for MC to question anythign, Natsuki untied both parts of her bikini, flinging off first her top, and then her bottom. MC's stare grew more intense for a split-second, but as she lied back onto a perfectly-flat rock, whatever confusion he had melted away. In its place was a knowing, perverse smile. At once, he kicked off his trunks. His cock was already sprung to attention. MC approached her slowly, wrapped an arm around her tiny waist, and teased her vulva with the tip of his rod. A wave of pleasure washed over Natsuki, but he did not enter her just yet. Instead, he stared into her eyes. It was a look that told her just how valuable she was to him. She smiled warmly._

_"Do me." Natsuki begged, staring into his eyes. "Please, I need it. You don't know how long I've been waiting for this."_

_MC smiled like a hunter going in for the kill. He leaned forward and whispered one word: "Gladly."_

_With no more need for preamble, he went into her. Natsuki gasped, but smiled blissfully. She gazed deeply into MC, her eyes drunk with love and maybe a little something else as he began to pound her. To say it was perfect sex would be an understatement. Despite the fact that it was their first time, it was as if they both intrinsically knew what to do. Natsuki found herself clasping the stone beneath her, moaning uncontrollably. Her walls massaged MC's length, and he was steadily going faster. Sooner than either would have liked, they felt a mutual climax approaching, building up, and up, and up-"_

* * *

The sound of running water roused Natsuki back to consciousness. She opened her eyes, then quickly realized that she suddenly wasn't on a beach at all.

Instead, she found herself lying in MC's bed. Overcoming a way of absolute bewilderment, she quickly realized that this was to be expected. After all, the two of them had lived together for several months, ever since Natsuki ran away from home. What surprised her was that MC was nowhere to be found. Finally, belatedly, an awful truth hit her:

"Damn it!" she groaned. "It was just another **fucking** dream!"

For almost every night for over a month, Natsuki had been plagued by consistently erotic dreams featuring her and MC, almost always culminating in them fucking in some romantic location. What caused them exactly was something she still didn't understand; all she knew was that she really wished they were real. Despite the fact that MC and Natsuki had been dating for almost seven months, they had yet to take things to the most intimate level. Though they slept together, they really only did _sleep_ together.

Part of it was commendable, for MC was great at respecting boundaries. The first few months together served to remind Natsuki that he valued her as a person, not as a plaything. But now? Natsuki had been ready for this for a long time. No other boy, hell, no other person, had really ever treated her like a human being in all of her life. Yet, in spite of all the trouble she had given him, first by her standoffish behavior in the club and then by moving in with him, he still seemed to truly love and respect her for who she was. He truly seemed like the one to her, and she was more than willing to give her virginity to him.

Also, if these dreams were any indication, she was incredibly horny. She was horny and tired of acting out her desires in dreams. If he wasn't going to make the first move, she would have to guide him into it.

So, sitting up, she made a resolution: Today was the day she was going to get banged. Whatever it took, she was going get that dick!

She got out of bed confidently. How hard could it be to get a man to fuck you, especially if you were desperately willing? All she had to do was hop in that shower with him and hormones would take care of the rest. With that plan already formulated, she strode out of MC's bedroom and headed down the hall towards the second-floor bathroom.

The sound of running water grew louder, and was now accompanied by gentle humming. She made it to the door, quietly turned the knob, and snuck inside. The bathroom itself was small and unremarkable. The walls were a tacky green that Natsuki found somewhat in poor taste, a towel rack hung next to a misty shower door, two toothbrushes and some toothpaste lied on the sink, and the toilet was clean enough.

And so, as MC hummed to himself in the shower, blissfully unaware of the fact that his girlfriend was awake, Natsuki stripped herself naked. It wasn't much of a task; she only wore a black bra and white panties, but she took her sweet time doing it. Shy was not a word that many of Natsuki's classmates would use to describe her. Indeed, most would probably call her a bitch. She didn't blame them; most of the time she acted like a bitch. But that was because projecting such a behavior outward was her tried and true way of protecting herself from her insecure nature. Here, in MC's house, in the only place in the whole world where she felt completely safe? Sometimes they bubbles over.

For instance, now that she was naked, she gazed at the flesh-colored blur in the fogged-up mirror. She couldn't see her body, but she knew what was there: a woman with little in the way of sex appeal. She ran a hand along her flat chest and grimaced. Even after countless reassurances from MC, she still felt like her nonexistent breasts rendered her too unworthy for him. She had been teased enough for her itty bitty titties in the girls' locker room to get to the point that she showered off in the corner by herself. A great shame washed over her. Why she couldn't have been just a little bit luckier in the puberty department was beyond her.

Then, she shook her head in forced defiance. She hadn't come in here to wallow in her self-pity; she came her to get **fucked**. She ran a hand along her crotch. A very light stubble, barely noticeable to her touch, greeted her. Natsuki liked to keep womanhood clean-shaven, so the sensation perturbed her slightly. Ultimately, she shrugged it off; it wasn't too bad to worry about.

She inhaled deeply and stepped away from the mirror. As she approached the shower, Natsuki felt an intertwined surge of excitement and anxiety flow through her. Today was the day she would finally lose her virginity to the man she loved!

Today was also the day she would surrender herself wholly to somebody else. She swallowed. It was hard for one to imagine doing such a thing when they didn't even trust their own father. But Mac had never threatened to lay violent hands on her, either, which counted for a lot. Her heart pounded, but she found the strength to open the door, regardless.

MC stopped humming almost immediately, turning around to find his naked girlfriend staring at him. Suddenly, as if she had punched in the gut, Natsuki found herself wide-eyed and speechless. Her cheeks were on fire, and her embarrassment led her to take a few steps back. MC was lean, tall, handsome, naked, and soaking wet. Despite being interrupted in such a strange fashion, MC flashed his girlfriend an innocent smile.

"Good morning, Nat!" he greeted. He made no attempt to cover himself, but also no move to invite her in for something more 'intimate'. The mixed signals only confused Natsuki further, and she found herself unable to look him in the eye. So where did her gaze happen to fall upon?

His dick. It was the first time she had seen MC completely naked, and the sight caused Natsuki to realize a few things. First, he was definitely a shower, not a grower. Second, that cock was far fatter than she ever imagined it to be. Finally, whether he meant to or not, even the slightest movement was causing it to wiggle suggestively.

Natsuki felt a different kind of heat running through her now. Sudden embarrassment was telling her to pull back, yet some animalistic urge told her to pounce on him. In the end, neither side won out. She simply stood there, completely motionless.

After a few seconds of this uneventful silence, MC frowned and raised a troubled eyebrow. "Uh, Natsuki, are you alright? You look kinda hot."

"Y-you too," Natsuki stammered quietly.

"What?"

"I mean, yeah!" Natsuki exclaimed suddenly, jerking her head up and chuckling awkwardly. "Of course I'm fine, dummy! I just didn't know the shower was occupied, that's all! G-geez!"

MC cocked his head. "Uhhhhh, OK then? You're acting really weird. Are you sick?"

"Yes!" Natsuki exclaimed before she had time to think. "I mean, no! I mean. . . I'm going back to bed!"

Before there was any time for him to question what was going on, MC watched as Natsuki turned around, scooped up her underwear, and practically sprinted out of the room. She slammed the door behind him, leaving him along once more.

He wasn't offended, upset, angry, or even disappointed; he was just incredibly bewildered over the exchange. Then, all at once, it clicked to him:

"Aaaaaahhh," he hummed, like a student finally understanding a complex mathematical formula. "I bet she just wanted me to hurry up. I have been in here for a while, I guess."

He was not the brightest when it came to certain social cues, to put it delicately.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Natsuki laced back and forth, still in shock over what just happened. Her eyes were wide, and she hadn't even bothered to put her clothes back on.

"What did I just do?" she muttered to herself in disbelief. "What did I just see?"

 _Something amazing,_ a more forthcoming part of her brain informed her.

"Quiet, brain!" Natsuki hissed. "Why did I freeze up? Why was he, er, _that_ big!?"

One thing was certain: If her heart started beating any faster, it was liable to explode.

OK, maybe two things: This was going to be a lot harder than she thought.


	2. Aprons

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!** _

Natsuki groaned, but forced herself to open an eye. She was greeted to the sight of MC's alarm clock beeping. _5:50_ flickered on and off. For a moment, she was confused, but she quickly remembered that she was the reason it was set to go off so early. With a yawn, she sat up, silenced the clock, and began to get out of bed.

MC stirred, then opened an eye. "Ugh. . . Morning already?"

Natsuki shook her head. "Well, not for you," she stated simply.

"Huh?"

"I wanted to get up a little early, that's all," Natsuki replied with a gentle smile. As she met his bewildered eyes, she idly set the alarm clock to go off again at 6:20. That, she figured, would be enough time.

MC seemed to accept the explanation in spite of its vague nature. Leaning back onto his pillow, he offered her a small smile. "OK. See you in a few, Nat."

She blushed slightly. She still hadn't quite adjusted to the nickname, even though he had been using it before they had started dating. At first, it irritated her just a bit. Back then, she saw as an infantilization of who she was. Everyone seemed to baby her when it came to assessing her competence merely due to the fact that she was small and liked cute things. Then, along the way, not long after her first kiss, she had come to terms that MC didn't think she was any less capable, any less mature, than he was. She loved him for that.

This love was one of the reasons why she was getting up early on this particular day, but it was not the only reason. Unfortunately for her, another day had come and went without any sex. She remembered the resolve she had when she had first woken up yesterday, and the sight of MC's cock had only strengthened it.

She came to down to the kitchen still dressed in only her bra and panties. Soon, however, she stripped those off. She did this rather nonchalantly, even though the room was chillier than she wanted it to be. Goosebumps formed along her bare skin, and her nipples were soon erect from the air conditioning. She tried to pay the cold no mind as she opened a cabinet next to the oven. There, folded neatly, was a pile of pink cooking aprons. They had been presents from Monika after she found out that Natsuki hadn't been able to take her own when she ran away from home. Thinking of Monika brought a smile to Natsuki's face. She had acted like a big sister throughout this whole thing. When Natsuki first told her she had a crush on MC, Monika had pulled every string she could subtly do to get them together. Now, she supported their relationship wholeheartedly with little things like this. She owed Natsuki nothing, yet she offered as much as she could reasonably give. She reckoned that was what true friendship was.

She tied the apron around her nude body, grabbed some eggs and bacon out of the refrigerator, and went to work cooking the best damn breakfast she could make. When it came to foods that required baking, she was a natural. When other forms of cooking came into play, she was only slightly less than perfect. Sooner than she honestly expected, the pleasant scents of scrambled eggs and crispy bacon brought MC into the kitchen. Turning the corner, he caught a glimpse of Natsuki. Wearing only her apron and a playful smirk, she nodded to him.

Upon realizing the state she was in, MC's eyes widened. It took his face no time at all to flush a deep crimson. "O-oh! Sorry, I didn't know!" he exclaimed. He forced himself to look away, but after a moment, he opened an eye and took on a more perplexed expression.

"Good morning, MC," she purred. She was still finishing the bacon up, so she couldn't quite leave the oven yet. However, that only gave her a more devilish idea. She made it so that it looked like she was focusing on her cooking again, and as she did so, she hummed and shifted her body weight from side to side. Her ass, though mostly flat, bobbed up and down. MC watched it work, and out of the corner of her eye, Natsuki watched him. She giggled.

MC cleared his throat. "So, uh, I hate to ask, but" - he was looking straight at hers when he said that - "Why are you naked?"

Natsuki shrugged with mock innocence. "Why _not_ be naked?" she countered. Forgetting about the bacon sizzling on the counter, she strutted over to MC. He leaned back a bit, still a tad embarrassed, but didn't stop when she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you," she cooed, then kissed him on the neck. "Breakfast is almost ready, but if you want, you can have dessert first."

MC raised an eyebrow. He looked over her, at the breakfast still sizzling away. He saw nothing but eggs on a couple of plates and bacon in a skillet. "You made dessert? Where?"

Natsuki sighed, stroking her temples. Why did he have to be so stupid sometimes?

"It's right in front of you, dummy," she lightly scolded. "All you have to do is reach out and take it."

To emphasize her point, she took one of MC's hands and placed it on her bare ass. He retracted it almost as soon as she let go, but she brought it back again. She didn't have much in the way of cake, but she was hell-bent on sharing it. He was also, it seemed, hell-bent on playing dumb. This little game continued for some time. He didn't make a move, but he didn't ever say no, either. She could feel something hard press against her belly. A few streams of lubrication trickled down her inner thighs, though the apron largely obscured this from either's sight.

"MC, please," Natsuki whimpered. " _Please_ , take the hint."

"Natsuki, I-" he began, but he cut himself off. His eyes widened as he stared past her. "I think we have a problem!"

"Huh?" Natsuki let go of him and looked behind her.

The skillet was on fire. How long had she been trying to seduce him!? Not that there was time to really question that. In spite of the unfortunate circumstance, she remained calm. It wasn't her first ordeal with a kitchen fire. She started over to turn the burner off, but MC suddenly shoved her out of the way. In the sink was an unwashed cup, which he grabbed and filled with water. When Natsuki realized what he was about to do, she froze. "MC, don't! That's not how you d-"

She was too late. From a distance that was luckily far enough to save him from a severe burn, MC threw the water onto the flames. Of course, had he listened to Natsuki's warning, he would have known that such a move was the last thing one should do in the event of a grease fire. The fire flared with greater intensity, causing MC to shout wordlessly. Natsuki quickly rushed over and turned off the burner. The fire still raged, but she remained focused in spite of it. She put a hand out to stop MC from doing anything else. "I'll take care of this! Just. . . just stay there! It's my fault, anyway!"

About a minute and a lot of baking soda later, the fire was out. The kitchen reeked of burnt meat, but everything was otherwise alright. Natsuki instinctively felt for her pulse, then sighed with relief that all was well again. Angrily, she turned to MC. "What's the matter with you? Didn't anyone tell you not to pour water on a grease fire?"

MC glanced down shamefully. "Well, I haven't cooked much, so no.

Natsuki was angry, and not solely at him. After all, just like she said, it was her fault the fire had broken out anyway. The whole fiasco had killed the mood, which also angered her. She tore off the apron and stormed out of the kitchen. "I'm gonna take a shower."

MC's eyes were on her butt again as she walked away. Then, he took a plate of the eggs. They were still fine, perfectly edible. He took a seat on the couch and began to eat.

"I wonder where that dessert she was talking is," he mumbled to himself.


	3. Commando

"Okay, everyone!" Monika interjected with the snap of her finger. "Now that next week's agenda has been cleared up, it's time for some independent reading!"

Sayori nodded enthusiastically, while Yuri was already producing a paperback from her bag. Natsuki, meanwhile, was incredibly careful in standing up from her chair. As she did so, she felt the lightest of breezes from down below.

It reminded her that she wasn't wearing any panties today. She swallowed. It had been a long, terrifying, and downright _weird_ day of near-exposure and nerve-racking tension, but she was through it now. Now, she and MC were in the club. And Monika, Sayori, and Yuri could read as much as they wanted to. Knowing Monika was a woman of habit, Natsuki counted on the fact that manga lied on the top shelf of the closet, a shelf that Natsuki was simply too petite to reach on her own. She needed a stool; more importantly, she needed a big strong boyfriend to hold the stool in place for her. If he happened to peek up her skirt and discover she had gone commando that day? Well, Natsuki thought it might lead somewhere.

MC knew Natsuki's routine like the back of his hand, so when he saw her rise, he did the same. "So, what do we have in store today, Nat?"

Natsuki shrugged, smirking. "Well, I've picked out the last few. Why don't we see if I have something more to your tastes in the box?"

MC chuckled. "I doubt it. Everything you read reeks of girly cuteness."

Natsuki's face flushed. "W-well, you read it too! What does that say about you?"

MC opened the door to the closet and stepped inside. Following him, Natsuki closed the door and prayed to every god that may or may not exist that the walls would be thick enough to keep everything inaudible to the rest of the club. "It says that my girlfriend likes cute things in spite of what she says otherwise."

"I do not!" Natsuki protested, but she was smiling deviously. It was no use pretending that such was not the case, anymore. She snatched a step ladder leaning against the wall, unfolded it, and began to climb up towards the tremendously high shelf. Normally, as long as he was holding the ladder, it only took a brief moment to snatch the box and bring it down. Today, however, Natsuki took her sweet time. MC was patient, saying nothing. Confused as to why he hadn't noticed her 'underwear problem' yet, Natsuki threw her head back. He was looking down at the floor, presumably out of some misplaced sense of respect for her decency.

 _Oh, I love you, but sometimes you're too chivalrous for your own_ good, Natsuki thought. _And stupid, too._

She had barely just thought that when MC suddenly looked up. "Are you having trou-"

He suddenly realized he had a bare ass in his face. The skirts of the female school uniforms were rather loathed by the girls, as they rode considerably higher than what most modest people would consider acceptable. More than once, MC had accidentally glanced up to see white panties in his face. He briefly froze, but when he finally processed what was going on, he frowned up at her.

"Natsuki, what the hell?" he questioned through clenched teeth. "Why are you not wearing underwear?"

Natsuki tried her best to smile seductively. It was an art that she still had yet to master, for she instead produced some goofy grin that would not entirely be out of place on Sayori's face. "I dunno. Why are you sneaking a peak up my skirt again?"

MC looked away. Now she was making him flush. He cleared his throat, then made a conscious effort to look back up at _her,_ not her ass. "Natsuki, don't you think this is serious? I mean, what if somebody noticed today? You could've gotten in a lot of trouble?"

"C'mon, MC, life ain't worth living if you don't take a few risks."

MC released the step ladder from his grip, grabbing her by the legs instead. Natsuki, feeling and not relishing in the sudden loss of support, awkwardly clutched the shelf instead. Luckily, the step-ladder remained safely below her.

MC looked into her eyes, his gaze entirely serious, entirely concerned. "Natsuki, what's gotten into you, lately? You're acting so strange all of a sudden? Is there something you need to tell me?"

Unfortunately for the both of them, Natsuki felt a pang of pressure around her rear. Lunch that day just so happened to include a serving of white beans. Natsuki, having grown up in an environment where food was inherently scarce, had always been one to gobble up her portions. Now, she was beginning to regret it. Beans did not settle well in her stomach, and she couldn't just excuse herself to the bathroom with her legs held hostage like this.

"MC, can you let me go, please?"

"No, I can't," MC replied. "Not until you answer my question. Just tell me why you've been acting so weird, lately. I don't understand, Natsuki. It's like you've gone a little kooky."

To emphasize his point, he twirled a finger around his ear.

The rumbling sensation grew more intense. Natsuki felt a sharp pain in the lower end of her tummy. Time was quickly running out.

"MC, it's an emergency!" Natsuki begged, trying to shake herself free of his grip. Unfortunately, he clung on tightly.

"I'm not letting go until you tell me what's going on."

Her gut rumbled again. Natsuki's eyes widened in fear. She wasn't going to be able to hold it back, in spite of her best efforts. Even now, it was already painful.

"MC, please!" Natsuki begged. She was holding it in with all she had, but something was going to spill out at some point. She put forth one last desperate squirm for freedom, but alas, it was to no avail. "PLEASE LET ME GO! I'M GONNA-"

**_PfFfFfFfFfFfBbBbBbBbBbRrRrRrRrTtTtTt!_ **

What she did was loudly rip ass mere inches away from MC's face. She froze, silent, ashamed, unable to even turn around and look at him. She heard nothing from him for a moment, but that quickly came to an end with a single sniff of the air. He gagged at once, letting go of her. A quick clasping of the shelf was all that kept Natsuki from losing her balance.

With fearful eyes, she turned to look at him. He had collapsed onto his knees and was clutching his throat. The sudden movement shook the step-ladder just a little too far, causing Natsuki to fall right on top of him. She yelped in pain. MC's eyes watered, and when he tried to speak, he could only retch a few times.

"Oh," he muttered through choking breaths, desperately pushing her off of him.. "This. . . foul. . . what. . . oh, fuck. . . AAAAAAAAAAA!"

He screamed and burst out of the closet. Ignoring the rest of the club, he sprinted out of the room itself and slammed the door behind him. The sudden retreat frightened Natsuki The only sound in the aftermath was of laughter. It really didn't matter if MC had noticed the rest of the club; they were too busy laughing.

With a heavy heart, Natsuki realized that they had heard everything. While it served to warn her that any sexual activity would've definitely been heard, it also dealt a blow to her pride that she hadn't felt in months. Even Monika was busting a gut at the whole debacle. Monika, the girl that Natsuki had looked up to as a leader, as a friend, as a surrogate sister, was too busy guffawing at her expense. If that fact hurt Natsuki's feelings more than just a little bit, she did an excellent job of concealing it. Instead of allowing herself to show any sort of weakness, she chose to adopt one of her trademark scowls.

"W-what's so funny?" she demanded, as if the answer wasn't incredibly obvious.

She got no reply. Sayori, sweet little Sayori, who never had a bad word to say about anyone, tried to formulate some sort of reply, but there was only more laughter. If fury was fire, Natsuki would have burnt away the whole room. Instead, already dreadfully embarrassed and a little hurt by everything, she grabbed her backpack and notebook and awkwardly shuffled toward the exit.

"W-wait!" Monika managed through her laughter. "Natsuki, wait!"

Natsuki didn't wanna hear it. Without acknowledging Monika in any way, she flung open the door and slammed it behind her. She kept her head down, for if she hadn't, someone might've caught a tear or two sliding down her cheek. Maybe it was just the hormones making her overreact, but the whole thing felt like a betrayal to her. How could the club ever let her live this down?

But before she could wallow in her misery and self-pity any longer, she felt a hand grace her shoulder. She turned around, growling "What do you want?"

It was MC, which softened her almost instantly. She look away, intensely ashamed, saying nothing more.

"I'm sorry, Natsuki," he offered, gently squeezing her shoulder. "I didn't mean to, well, cause that whole thing back there."

Natsuki found the floor a lot more interesting than his gaze. She wasn't angry at him. In fact, she didn't even really blame him for what happened. From his perspective, she probably _was_ acting very weird lately. She forced herself to summon the courage to look him in the eye, and she succeeded. What she found in his amber orbs was a genuine warmth, a genuine love. It served to remind her that there was one person she could always trust, however dense he may be. He had never betrayed her, never infantilized her. He loved her with all of his heart and that brought Natsuki back to the reality that, just by _being_ with him, her life had improved dramatically. So, with a smile, she hugged him tightly. Fresh tears streamed down her face, but they were of a much more joyous sort. She rocked in his arms, and he allowed her the privilege.

"Are you alright?" he inquired.

"I am now," she stated. Pulling away, she smiled. "I don't know why you chose me above any other girl, but. . . I want you to remind you that you've been the best thing to happen to me in a long time."

With a squeaky, high-pitched voice, she added, "Sorry I, uh, farted on your face."

That brought a delighted grin to MC's face. He leaned in and pecked her on the lips. Natsuki giggled, completely forgetting about the few minutes before.

"Do you wanna just say 'fuck the club' for today and go get some ice cream or something?" she offered. Sex was not on her mind any longer. All she wanted was to spend a little time with him.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea," MC agreed.

And so, they left. Natsuki clung onto his arm as they walked, and she was in a state of bliss. She was not going to give up on trying to get a good fucking out of him, but that was something that could wait another day. For now, she reveled in the fact that she loved and was loved.


	4. Whipped-Cream Bikinis

"I can't believe it's come to this," Natsuki told her reflection in the mirror.

She stepped back, gazing at herself with a measure of stern disappointment. She was in the bathroom, and had been for the past 10 minutes. If she didn't act soon, MC might start to get a little worried about her. Yet, she couldn't quite muster the courage to do what she was about to do.

Glancing down at her hand, Natsuki was greeted with the sight of a canister of whipped cream. She had heard about it online, the idea of spraying the stuff all over someone's crotch and chest to create a makeshift edible bikini, but she still couldn't find the erotic nature behind it. To her, it was a waste of good ingredients, especially when she considered how dense MC was in the first place.

But then, she sighed. In spite of her inner protests, she still wanted to get laid. And besides, she remembered the old maxim: 'the easiest way to a man's heart is through his stomach'. Maybe the same applied to a man's sex drive, as well.

She nodded and smirked, having made up her mind. She quickly stripped off her underwear, shook up the canister, and began to spray whipped cream all over her tits. As she did so, she shivered. It was cold, worse than cold, it was frigid to a degree that words could not do justice to describe. She could already feel her nipples getting erect. And yet, despite the unpleasant situation, it awakened something in Natsuki's sexuality. After a moment, it felt, well, maybe not _good_ , but certainly interesting. As she continued to spray, creating 'bikini straps' that reached up to her shoulders, she couldn't help but imagine MC sucking her breasts clean. She moaned, unconsciously lowering her free hand and running it teasingly along the very fringes of her vulva. That familiar hot sensation blossomed in her nether region, and the icy sensation above suddenly became a lot more bearable.

"Oh, fuck~!" Natsuki moaned, slipping a finger inside of her. She was wet. She hadn't even finished preparing to seduce him and she was already begging for it. She stopped spraying at some point and began to focus all of her attention on fingering herself. Masturbation was an activity that she hadn't experimented with often; her dad worked odd jobs and was often home at 'inconvenient times'. Even when she had moved in with MC, she didn't exactly feel comfortable squirting all over his bedsheets. Besides, when she was home, he was often also home. How awkward would it be for him to just walk in on her shlicking her shlock right on his sheets?

But now, as another of her fingers joined the first, she found that she couldn't help herself. Her eyes closed as a wave of bliss surged through her body. Her imagination flashed back to when she saw MC's fat cock in the shower. With great excitement and a slight twinge of ruefulness, she imagined what could've happened if she had only thrown herself into that shower with him. If she had it her way, he would have picked her up, slammed her back against the wall, and fucked her like crazy. He could've manhandled her, pulled her hair, pinched her nipples, and whatever other exciting things Natsuki dreamed of. Maybe, just maybe, he could've even done a little anal, but the idea of such a big dick going up her ass sent an unpleasant shudder down her spine. She did her best to banish the thought from her head. Maybe anal could wait.

Before long, Natsuki had worked herself into a gentle rhythm, exploring the inside of her clit with her index and middle finger. She moaned loudly and without the slightest bit of shame, because if MC heard, MC might just check on her, and if he checked on her. . .

Hopefully he'd finally get a fucking clue!

A few minutes passed as Natsuki pleasured herself. Had she been lucid enough to think about things that didn't pertain to sexual fantasy, she may have wondered how MC didn't hear her. But for the moment, there was only the all-consuming sensation of immense satisfaction.

"Dear God, I gotta. . . ah~!. . . do this more often-aaaah~!" she told herself. She could feel herself building up to a well-earned climax, so she allowed her ring-finger to join the party. She felt her walls tighten around the digits. By now, they had to be soaking wet. Hell, leaning up against the wall, she knew she was dropping some fluid onto the floor. She didn't care; the fact that she was making such a mess turned her own even more. Indeed, it gave her that final push to reach climax. With one last thrust from her fingers, she emitted a yowl of pleasure and squirted all over the bathroom floor.

Sighing, she opened her eyes and collapsed onto the floor. She greeted the shockwave like a dearly-missed old friend. However, that quickly changed as the pleasure subsided into a certain sense of disappointment. Sure, it felt great, but fingers were only a cheap emulation of what she so desperately craved. There was no intimacy in a mere masturbation fantasy, no sense of closeness, no sense of love. Her gaze in mirror was one of longing.

Now that both the cold and heat had largely subsided, she was able to get back down to business. Her 'bikini top' was finished, so she quickly sprayed down her crotch and pussy until they were costing in the same white layer. Once finished, she checked herself out in the mirror. She still thought she looked like a clown, but she also took satisfaction in knowing she was the sexiest, most scrumptious clown MC would likely ever lay eyes on.

She exited the bathroom and quietly made her way down the stairs. Once halfway down, she peeped out. MC was reclining on the couch, relaxing, holding a book in his hand, and smiling. Natsuki grinned, and it was mostly innocent. Seeing him happy made her feel likewise. Maybe it was an aftershock of her impromptu fingering, but a sudden wave of confidence washed over her. With absolutely no hesitation, she hopped down the stairs and skidded into the living room. She ran towards MC, having a good idea as to what to do.

"Eat me!" she declared, pouncing on MC like an excited cat. He had only enough time to glance up before a whipped-cream-coated titty slammed into his face. He yelled in shock, tumbling back onto the couch and dropping his book. He squirmed, wriggled, and finally managed to pull his head out from under her.

"What!? **What!?** "

Still grinning, Natsuki sat up on his chest, rubbing her nether regions up against his shirt. "I said, 'eat me', silly! It's been a long day; aren't you hungry for a little _snack_?"

MC raised an eyebrow quizzically. He suddenly seemed to realize that she was half-naked, and then a moment later he realized that wasn't actually underwear she was clad in. "Natsuki, are you. . . naked _again_!?"

"Maybe," she winked. "Maybe you should find out~!"

"Well, it looks like you spilled shaving cream all over yourself."

Natsuki opened her mouth to scold his stupidity, but suddenly stopped herself. She had just come out of the bathroom, after all. "No, no, it's whipped cream, _lots_ of whipped cream. Now, could you help a girl clean up?"

Instead of being turned on, MC frowned in a way that suggested slight sympathy. "Oh, no. Did you have an accident while baking again?"

"No, I sure didn't. . . Wait, are you suggesting that I have accidents while baking?"

"Well, I mean, it's perfectly natural. Even in our most well-honed skills, the best of us sometimes make a few small mistakes. Like, for example, one time when I was baking, I-"

Natsuki scooted off of him, stood up, and slowly spun around to show off her body. "C'mon, MC, use your noggin! I'm not wearing anything under this, and its entirely edible! Think to yourself: 'why would Natsuki be wearing so much whipped cream'?"

MC stroked his chin in thought. "I don't understand women, sometimes."

"It's not complicated!" Natsuki argued. "And once you find out, we can have some _fun_!"

All at once, MC nodded. It seemed to have finally clicked at last. Unfortunately, when he spoke again, he proved that he still did not _quite_ understand. "If you're suggesting that I lick the whipped cream off your body and call that dinner, you're out of your mind! That sounds so. . . unsanitary! You've been in a sweaty school uniform all day!"

"That's not true!" Natsuki exclaimed. "I always shower after gym! Besides, I'm as healthy as a horse!"

 _And you're hung like one_ , she added privately.

MC stood up. He shot her a worried look, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Listen, I don't know if this was just some lazy way to skip out on making dinner or if you're still having a screw loose or something, but that's OK. I have no problem making dinner tonight. You've been hard at work in the kitchen ever since you first moved in, and I'm starting to think it's having an effect on your sanity. I'll make dinner tonight, OK?"

"But MC, that's not-" she began, only to realize that his offer might be worth taking him up on. What he said was true enough, and despite his stubborn resistance at getting the point, he intentions were solidly selfless. Eventually, she nodded. Maybe this whole whipped-cream bikini thing was a little silly. "That's actually not a bad idea."

"Good!" MC declared. He mimed grabbing a ladle and stirring. "Why don't I get started right away? And how about you, er, put some clothes on of the _non-edible_ variety?"

"But can we first. . . Aw, you know what, forget it," she said with a shrug. "I'll be in your room if you need me."

With that, he turned and walked off toward the kitchen. Natsuki realized that she had capitulated for yet another day. How much work would it take her just to finally lose her virginity? The world may never know. However, one thing was certain:

"I'm not just gonna let this whipped cream go to waste," she declared to herself, then took an indulgent lick at her shoulder. "Aaaah, that's good stuff!"


	5. Advice

"Thanks for letting me come over today," Natsuki stated as she set the tray of cutely-decorated cupcakes down on the coffee table. "Once you hear what I want to talk about, you'll probably think I'm crazy, but-"

"Oh, that's nonsense," Monika interrupted, smiling kindly. "Natsuki, you're my friend, and your concerns are as every bit as important to me as my own."

Natsuki shrugged. "It's just kinda weird."

"I'm a weird girl," Monika countered in a jocular manner. "I think I can handle it."

Of the many things that one could call Monika, weird was most certainly not one of them, unless one wanted to say 'weirdly perfect'. Natsuki plopped herself down onto the genuine leather couch that was the epicenter of the entertainment room in Monika's house. Natsuki, who had always lived just marginally over the poverty line, never ceased to be stupefied by the frivolity of rich families, and Monika was no exception. Her father was a successful investment banker, and her mother earned an equally hefty income as a doctor. Success ran in the family, which made Natsuki even more self-conscious of the failure that ran in hers.

But though she was a rich, smart, athletic, and altogether flawless woman, Monika never failed to keep her ego in check. When she said she was there for her friends, she meant it. Of course, bringing sweets into the mix probably made the deal more tantalizing, but Natsuki suspected that it was the least she could do for such a supportive friend.

Monika snatched one of the cupcakes, bit into it, and washed it down with heavy dose of creamy, sugary coffee. "So, what's on your mind, anyway? Grades? Poetry? Don't forget that we have that short story contest for the club next Thursday-"

"I wanna get laid."

Monika nearly dropped her coffee cup. Her eyes widened.

"Could you repeat that?"

"You heard what I said," Natsuki stated flatly.

"I did, but I, well, even from you, I didn't expect to hear something so blunt-"

Natsuki sighed. "Yeah, you have a point. Monika, I have a problem, and I don't know if it's my fault or MC's."

"Is the relationship not going so well?" Monika inquired, taking another gulp of coffee. "I thought you were crazy about him."

Natsuki allowed the ghost of a smile to cross her face. "I am. Monika, he's been there for me in ways that nobody else has, not even you. I never thought I could meet someone so larger than life."

"Awww," Monika cooed. "Natsuki's in looooovveeee."

It was playful, friendly teasing; Natsuki knew that. Nevertheless, the childlike manner in which Monika delivered it earned her a mild glare. "S-shut up."

Monika finished the last of her coffee in one fell swoop. She was still smiling, unfazed by Natsuki's angry demand. "There's no need to get upset, being in love is a wonderful thing. But if you're in a loving relationship, why is your sex life having trouble getting off the ground?"

"Why do you think?" Natsuki questioned rhetorically as she snatched a cupcake. "Monika, I love him, but he is a mystery I still just don't understand. I've never seen someone so fundamentally bad at understanding social cues. He was like that when I tried to drop hints that I had a crush on him, remember?"

Monika raised and lowered her eyebrows, grinning. "Oh, I seem to remember that a certain someone also had trouble spitting out their own feelings, too. You couldn't even tell him to his face; you got all red and started stuttering. Watching you write that love note to him in the club was adorable."

"That's not the point," Natsuki remarked stubbornly. "Monika, I've tried so hard to get him to plow me, but he doesn't seem to take the hint. I've gotten naked around him countless times, flirting with him all the while, and he still doesn't seem to get the hint! How far do I gotta spread my legs before he finally decides to fuck!?"

Monika chuckled awkwardly. "Honestly, when you said you wanted to talk, I didn't expect you to mean something like this."

Natsuki bit into her cupcake. "Well, I don't know who else to turn to. Sayori is just as clueless as he is, and I have no clue if Yuri would laugh at me or be scared shitless of me for bringing up something so personal."

Monika eyes instinctively darted away from Natsuki. "Well, I know for certain that Yuri wouldn't be much help in this situation even if she genuinely wanted to give you good advice."

Natsuki's head bobbed up and down. "I know, right? She has virgin written all over her!"

"That's not exactly what I meant, but close enough," Monika muttered under her breath. Clearing her throat, she added, "Anyway, aren't you a virgin, as well?"

"Well, I mean, I'm _trying_."

"Well then, let's get down the bottom of this. If you're running around buck naked trying to seduce him, why do you think it isn't working?"

"Because like I said before, he's not taking any of my hints!" Natsuki exclaimed while rubbing her temples. "To call him socially oblivious is quite possibly the understatement of the decade."

"But you can work around that, right?" Monika probed. "Why not tell him that you want to take your relationship to that next level?"

Natsuki sputtered as she searched for some response. Finally, it came to her. "Monika, I just can't do that. I want him to come to the conclusion on his own. I want _him_ to be the one interested in _me_ ," she emphatically argued. Then, after glancing around the room as if searching for a potential spy, she added, "Besides, isn't it a little, you know, slutty? For a girl to be the one to ask, right?"

The claim alone caused Monika to burst into a fit of laughter so intense that her coffee mug fell from her grip. Luckily, it landed safely on the couch.

Natsuki felt a pang of regret in her chest upon seeing Monika's reaction. Did she say something so foolish that even a supportive friend like Monika couldn't take it seriously? After all, in spite of all the times that she had been there for Natsuki, Monika was not immune to having a laugh at her expense if the farting incident was anything to go by.

"Monika, this is serious!" Natsuki whined, though she scowled down at her hysterical friend. "It's slutty, isn't it?"

Finally, Monika recovered enough to formulate something resembling a counterpoint. Taking Natsuki's hand in hers, Monika stared deeply into her in the same way that a police interrogator might do to a captured suspect. "Natsuki, you are a virgin. You are a virgin in a relationship that continues to go on strong for 7 months and counting. You are a virgin in a relationship with a man that I have every reason to believe cherishes you not as some mere prize for the bedroom, but as dear friend and soulmate. What on Earth gives you the idea that it's slutty to tell him what you want?"

"Well, Papa always said that-"

"Forget what your Papa says," Monika interrupted gently. "You don't live under his roof anymore, and for good reason. It's not slutty to-"

"I can't do it, Monika!" Natsuki exclaimed forcefully. "I can't just tell him! I'll look like a fool!"

Monika sighed. Debate club had taught her how to deal with stubborn refusal on a point: there was always another way if you were intellectually creative enough. "Well, perhaps he's waiting for a special moment. Have you tried arranging for your first time to be somewhere special? I've heard some couples like to go somewhere secluded to, uh, make love."

Natsuki rubbed her chin in thought. "Well, I suppose I haven't. To be honest, I kinda didn't consider that. It's a good idea, though."

"Just make it romantic," Monika offered. "MC seems like the kind of guy who'd want things to be special, doesn't he? You'd probably know more about what he wants than I do, but from my interactions with him, I could see it being the case."

"You have a good point," Natsuki admitted. At last, she nodded. "Alright, Monika. What if I go ahead and give that a shot?"

Monika shrugged. "Well, I mean, it can't hurt to try."

"Then I'll try it," Natsuki declared with a sudden surge of resolve, as if it had been an idea she had all along. "By this time next week, Monika, I'll be a changed woman. You'll see!"

She rose from her chair and started to march out of the room. Monika cocked her head in considerable bewilderment. "So. . . Are you just leaving, then?"

Natsuki jumped, realizing that she may need to rein in her excitement a tad bit. She whipped around and awkwardy scratched the back of her neck. "Uhhh, if that's alright with you, I suppose. Sorry for just springing this on you today, but I really needed your advice on this."

Monika shook her head and smiled. "Like I said before, think nothing of it. I'm always happy to help a friend in need. Or, in this case, a friend in need of seed."

That got a laugh out of Natsuki. "Thanks for everything, Monika," she stated with a sincere air of gratitude. "You're a good friend, you know that?"

"Anytime, Natsuki," Monika offered. She rose from the couch, crossed the room, and pulled Natsuki into a friendly hug. She didn't resist, which was a testament to the amount of faith she had in her. After releasing Natsuki, she gestured to the cupcakes. "Don't forget to take those home."

Natsuki shook her head. "Nah, you keep 'em. You've earned them, after all."

Monika chuckled. "If eating all these cupcakes is my mission, then it's a sacrifice I'll happily make," she joked. As soon as she said that, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She had a feeling that she might know who that was, but she refused to check it in the presence of company. "Anyway, if that's all you got for me, I should probably get started on my work for the short story contest. Tales don't right themselves, after all."

Natsuki nodded. "Right. See you tomorrow, Monika. Take care!"

With that, Natsuki walked out of the room, perhaps with just a bit more pep in her step as she did so. Half a minute later, Monika heard the front door open and close. She creeped over to the window to see Natsuki heading down the sidewalk. Once she was absolutely certain that her company was gone, she pulled out her phone. Sure enough, on her lock screen, there was the report of one unread message from Yuri. Yuri's name had a purple heart emoji next to it.

"Thinking of you," it read simply, followed by an attachment. Monika unlocked her phone to discover an image of very naked Yuri lying against the wall of her bedroom, taken from the torso up. Her violet eyes harbored feelings that she never expressed at any other time. The hand that wasn't holding the phone was busy caressing her left nipple.

Monika smile was as equally as longing as Yuri's expression.

"'She has virgin written all over her,'" Monika repeated Natsuki's quote. "What you don't know won't hurt you."


	6. Hot Springs

"Ah, the hot springs," MC sighed happily as he stretched. It was late in the evening, and far away from the hustle and bustle of the busy city, he and Natsuki found themselves in a private corner of a relatively rural hot springs. It was just the weekend getaway that the two of them desired.

Natsuki stood beside him, wearing nothing but a towel. "Yep! And if we're lucky, maybe a little something else, too."

"Hmmmm?" MC questioned. "You mean like a late dinner afterwards?"

Natsuki frowned, and with a deadpan expression, looked him straight in the eye. "Yeah, that's exactly what I meant," she sarcastically clarified.

It didn't do any good, but it was worth a try.

"Where did you find this place, anyway?" MC questioned as they stepped toward a completely unoccupied pool that offered a tremendously gorgeous view of the distant cityscape.

"I have my sources," Natsuki informed with a sly smirk. By sources, she meant Monika, who had often used this particular hot springs as a romantic getaway with an unspecified partner. Natsuki didn't ask questions that she felt would make Monika uncomfortable, so she simply assumed that Monika's boyfriend was a lucky guy and moved on from that topic. If she had pried further, maybe she would have found out that Monika's 'boyfriend' was actually a shy, purple-haired girl that loved to read, and that would have certainly been a surprise to her. But for now, she remained as oblivious to Monika's love life as MC was to her own sexual desires.

MC nodded off at the simplistic changing booths a little way's off from the springs. He was already clad in a pair of yellow swim trunks. "Well, I'll meet you back here once you change into your trunks, and then we can get some R-and-R.

Natsuki's eyes narrowed as her smirk grew larger. "MC, this is a _clothing-optional_ hot springs," she declared. Without waiting for a reply, she proceeded to throw her towel off. It fluttered away in the breeze, which would probably be quite the hassle whenever they needed to leave. For now, however, it didn't concern her.

MC eye's gaze lowered, first to her breasts, and then to her bare crotch. As his face rapidly flushed, he tried to clear his throat. "Well, uh, I guess that saves you money on a swimsuit," he tried to joke. Obviously, it fell flat.

After a moment of silence, Natsuki forced herself to laugh at nonexistent wit. After the painful bout of fake laughter, she waded into the water and found a spot deep enough that, if she sat, would cover her entire body for the next down. She did just that, sighing as the comforting sensation of a hot bath quite literally washed over her. With her eyes closed, she stretched her arm out, probing for MC's back. It was nowhere within reach. She opened her eyes to find MC standing there, still clad in his trunks. She couldn't help but scowl.

"What are you waiting for?" she questioned rhetorically. "Come on in! There's plenty of room for the both of us."

MC glanced around to make sure no-one was looking, a useless endeavor considering they were the only ones in the immediate vicinity of this spring. "Uh, well. . . Natsuki, do you mind if I tell you something?"

Her sharp expression dropped into something more neutral. "What?"

He looked incredibly uncomfortable. "I support your whole nudism venture; I really do. And I think it's great that you have so much confidence in your body, but I don't share your, uh, _enthusiasm_ for it. I really wish you had told me where we were going today, because I would have packed you a swimsuit."

Natsuki crossed her arms and glanced downward, avoiding eye contact. What did he have to be ashamed of? He had a great body and all the sex appeal a respectable girl could reasonably ask for. She, on the other hand, had only A-cup breasts and a curveless figure. From her perspective, he had absolutely zero room to complain.

"Natsuki? Are you alright?"

She glanced up, and her expression was half-angry, half-pensive. She said nothing for a long while, and then sighed. What right did she have to push his boundaries like this? Back when they first met, he had taken things slow with her, never dragging her into a social situation that she found uncomfortable. It was one of the reasons why she fell for him. It was one of the reasons why her heart was set aflutter in a way she never knew she could have felt when she found out he loved her. He was so patient, and here she was, going out of her way to use him as a glorified sex toy.

She was no longer angry, at least, not at him. A pang of self-hatred flashed through her mind, shaming her. She swallowed, rose up, and covered her body to the best of her ability. Suddenly, she longed for modesty.

"Natsuki, please say something," MC urged, his tone suggesting considerable concern rather than any anger or frustration. Even after all of the uncomfortable situations that she put him through, he still cared more about her than he had any right to.

"You're right," she stated, meeting him at the edge of the water. Her right arm remained firmly pressed against her bosomless chest while her left hand covered her pussy. She still couldn't look him in the eye, no matter how hard she tried. "I'm just. . . I'm just a stupid fucking slut, aren't I?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she hated herself even more for uttering them. It wasn't that she thought them untrue, but rather that she knew it would guilt-trip MC. The last thing she wanted to do at this point was make him feel worse than he already felt, but she had likely done it.

Sure enough, she felt her eyes water. She ferociously fought back the tears, but a few spilled anyway.

MC placed a hand on her shoulder and bent down so that their heads were at an exactly even level. "Natsuki."

It was only one word, but the way he said it was just so contradictory. It was firm, yet loving, distant, yet kind. She sniffled, then, by something approaching a miracle, she managed to glance into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she uttered meekly, glancing away. She wiped the tears away while they were still just in her eyes. It took a momentous effort of will, but Natsuki was nothing if not stubborn. "I don't understand how you put up with me," she remarked truthfully. "All I do is yell at you and confuse you and-"

He pulled her in and kissed her on the lips, eliciting a muffled gasp out of her. Once she realized what he had done, though, she didn't struggle. Instead, she melted in his embrace, clinging onto him as if he were a piece of driftwood in an otherwise empty sea. And in that moment, like every other time he kissed her like this, every self-doubt she ever had seemed like nothing at all. Alas, all good things must come to an end, but when they eventually parted, Natsuki swore she saw something like invigoration in MC's gaze.

"Alright," he declared with a smile. "For you. Because it makes you happy, and therefore it should also make me happy."

Natsuki beamed. She was no longer crying, far from it. Instead, she approached the hot spring and cautiously dipped a toe in the water. She winced, but a little heat didn't stop her from slowly lowering herself into the pool. She shot an inviting look at him once she was comfortable, but to her slight disappointment, he had yet to join her.

MC, having dropped his own towel by that point, fiddled anxiously with the knot tied around the front of his swimsuit. It was remarkably evident that he was still not entirely comfortable with this, but Natsuki's smile seemed to convince him that it was all worth it. He untied the knot and dropped his trunks. His erect cock sprung into the evening air, and Natsuki was unable to hold back her enthusiasm. She felt the return of an entirely different kind of heat, and she found it far from unwelcome. Without waiting to check the water, he scrambled in and took a seat a few feet away from her.

She closed the gap between them without the slightest hint of subtlety. To her pleasant surprise, MC neither resisted nor rebuked her, even once their outer thighs brushed up against one another. Despite this closeness, Natsuki did not want to rush the moment, just in case it would make MC too uncomfortable. Instead, they talked. Alone, away from the all the hustle and bustle of everyday life, the two of them took the time to thoroughly relax. Time stretched on, and soon the sun was behind the horizon. Unfortunately for Natsuki, she still hungered for more than just casual conversation. At last, unable to contain her lust any longer, Natsuki rose from her seat, grabbed MC by the shoulders, and held him in place. With a swiftness that surprised even herself, she swung her body so that she sat on his knees, facing him. She leaned in and kissed in a way that she had never done before. Before MC could even register what had happened, their tongues met. His eyes, wide open from the sudden shock, eventually closed. A muffled moan escaped him, and Natsuki giggled when she felt the tip of his cock brush against her belly. If his dick was any indicator, he wanted this just as badly as she did.

He might have taken her right then and there, had a surprise visitor not intruded at the worst possible moment.

"Hey! Hey! MC! Natsuki! HEEEEEEEYYYYYYY!"

Natsuki broke back with a surprised yelp and, unable to keep her balance, fell into the hot springs with a tremendous _splash_! She rose a second later to find a lone figure running towards them, still clad in a white towel. Natsuki grumbled and wiped her eyes in order to get a better look, only to gasp in complete terror when she saw that it was **Sayori** running towards them.

Ever since she started dating MC, Natsuki had always exercised a degree of wariness around Sayori. After all, she was his childhood friend, and in some circumstances seemed clingier than even the closest friends should be. To the girl's credit, however, she had never expressed any sort of jealously about MC's new relationship, only a slight disappointment that he no longer spent as much time around her as he used to. Despite the fact that Sayori probably _did_ only see MC as a friend, she was still quite the cockblock in any situation where she was present. Natsuki swore she was a natural third wheel.

Even now, when she must've seen that the two were completely nude and in an intimate situation, she dashed over to them with a big grin plastered on her face. "Hey guys!" she bellowed like the bubbliest of alarms.

If looks could kill, Sayori would be as dead as a doorbell. Without lifting her scowl at all, Natsuki grumbled a mere "Hey." MC, who was, well, naked in front of his childhood friend, glanced away and could not find it in his heart to answer.

To Natsuki's logical, rational mind, the lukewarm reception that Sayori got should have clued her in to the idea that she was not wanted here, at least not at this time. Unfortunately, Sayori was about as good with hits as an 80-year-old man with arthritis playing baseball. She remained undeterred, and as she took a seat along the edge of the hot springs, she simply asked: "How's it going?"

"Good," Natsuki continued with the passive-aggressive, one-word answers.

"I'm f-fine," MC chimed in. Before Sayori had arrived at the edge of the water, he had lowered himself as deep into the springs as a sitting position would allow, which concealed his embarrassing boner from sight. Though it was probably a lost cause to non-verbally signal boundary lines to Sayori, Natsuki scooted over to her boyfriend's side and placed her right arm around him. She stopped frowning just long enough to smile lovingly in his direction, which was meant less for his sake and more for a _go away, we are having an intimate moment here_.

Alas, if MC was bad at taking hints, Sayori was no better and perhaps a little bit worse. "I didn't know you two frequented this place," she commented.

"Well, we do," Natsuki stated flatly. "And I'd rather you just go-"

She felt a pinch on her outer thigh, which caused her to yelp in surprise. She turned to MC, only to find his face a mixture of sternness and embarrassment. He mouthed 'be nice' at her, which was enough to make her realize just how much of an ass she was being to one of her closest friends.

Clearing her throat, she started again, forcing herself to smile in a manner that would pass for welcoming. "And I'd rather you just go. . . Go on and join us!" Natsuki stated spontaneously.

 _What are you doing!?_ Her inner voice shouted at her. _Get her the fuck out of here!_

"Don't mind if I do!" Sayori beamed. Then, as if she couldn't be anymore of a cockblock, she stripped herself of her towel and leaned back, propping herself up with her hands. Sayori had a rather mediocre diet and was a frequent consumer of junk food and sugary sweets, and her body reflected that only a little bit. She was chubby, sure, but it seemed as if the excess fat had dumped itself in all the right places. From the waist up, she remained slender, sporting a pair of B-cup breasts that were as perky as her personality. What she lacked in boobs, however, she made up for below the belly button. Even when she was sitting on it, Natsuki could tell that Sayori's ass was nice and fat. Any boy would've been lucky to have had her sit on their face. Complimenting Sayori's bodacious booty was a pair of thick thighs that even Monika would have had trouble competing with. Natsuki, who was entirely straight, was far more alarmed by this revelation than she was impressed.

Then, Sayori stood up, and it was then that Natsuki detected (what she considered to be) a bona fide flaw in Sayori's sex appeal. Between her legs was an absolute forest of peach-colored pubes. It was as if Sayori had never seen a razor in her life. It was a jungle down there, disorder and confusion everywhere. No-one seemed to care, well she did, at least from a grooming standpoint. Yeah, it was a little bit of extra work to maintain her shaved pussy, but Natsuki actually felt a tad queasy upon seeing Sayori so brazenly hairy.

She didn't have much time to dwell on it, however, because Sayori soon waded into the pool and sat across from her two friends. As she sat down, she leaned back and sighed with every hint of relaxed pleasure. "I love coming here after a hard week at school," she stated with a giggle. "Which, you know, every week for me is hard."

Natsuki shot MC a look. He was glancing downward, seemingly unable to make eye contact with Sayori. If she strained her eyes hard enough, she could still see his boner beneath the water, hard as diamonds. She saw at once why he was so nervous: While casual nudity between the sexes was more acceptable in a place like this, it would still likely creep Sayori out if it appeared that he was so 'excited' to see her.

"Yeah," MC croaked, then forced himself to chuckle. "Silly Sayori, always getting into lazy mischief."

Sayori cocked an eyebrow. "Are you OK, MC?" she innocently inquired, leaning forward and placing a hand on MC's forehead. "You're burning up! Oh no! Do you need to see a doctor."

Natsuki rose and practically shoved Sayori back down before she could get any closer to MC. "Hahaha! Silly Sayori! We're in a hot springs, of course he's hot!" she explained incredibly quickly. "And he'd probably feel a lot less hot if _only_ one girl was right next to him."

"Nat," MC tried to scold, but it came out as a sexually frustrated moan. Now that Sayori had joined them, it seemed as if he had suddenly become a lot more pent up. Natsuki felt her heart ache; the connection, whether real or imagined, certainly didn't make her feel any better about her body image.

In any case, Sayori was not offended. With a self-deprecating, disarming, and silly grin, she leaned back. "No, no. She has a point. You two are dating and all, ehehehe! Sorry if I got a little too close for comfort, there."

"It's f-f-fine," MC blubbered. Suddenly, he rose, his hands placed delicately in front of his crotch. His paltry attempts to cover his cock were not enough to keep Sayori from getting a solid eyeful. "If you'll excuse me, I need to use the bathroom!"

With that declaration, he stepped out of the springs and scampered into the building, leaving Sayori and Natsuki alone. As soon as he was out of sight, Sayori whistled in surprise.

"Wow, Natsuki," she giggled. "You sure are a lucky girl."

Natsuki crossed her arms and groaned. "You have no idea."

"Getting _that_ every night must be-"

Natsuki placed a hand in front of her and shook her head. "Nonono, you literally have no idea. I have been trying to get laid for **a week**!" she exclaimed. She rose, pointing an accusing finger at Sayori. "Do you have any idea how close I was to getting fucked today!? **Do you!?** "

Surprised and more than a little concerned, Sayori finally stopped smiling. "Oh, uhhh, sorry about that. If I had known, I would've, you know, waited."

Natsuki's eyes narrowed. "You didn't try to sabotage this, did you?"

Sayori was silent for a solid beat, then burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Natsuki only found herself further confused, but when Sayori eventually calmed down, her silly smile had returned. "Oh, Natsuki, you always make me laugh. MC and I have been friends since we were both toddlers. He's like a brother to me, and who in their right mind would want to have sex with their brother?"

"You don't read a lot of hentai, do you?"

Sayori cocked her head in confusion. "Uh, no? What does that have to do with-"

"Never mind!" Natsuki interjected, but ultimately offered a pitiful smile. "Sorry I got hateful with you, there. It's just. . . I really want things to go to the next level, but I can't seem to get him to cooperate. I feel like it's taking a toll on my sanity!"

Sayori nodded, scratching her chin in thought. "Well, have you tried talking to him about what he might like in the bedroom?"

Natsuki hesitated, then shook her head. "I've just been trying to seduce him, but it seems like every time I try, I only end up making him feel uncomfortable, confused, or worse, I end up causing a mess. . ."

Involuntarily, she began to tear up, hugging her knees to her chest. She glanced into the water, as if expecting the solution to arise like the Loch Ness Monster when it needs about $3.50. "Sometimes, I feel as though I'm just not beautiful to him."

Suddenly, she felt a harsh slap across the cheek. She glanced up in startled shock to find Sayori glaring daggers at her.

"Natsuki, I will **not** hear such self-degradation from one of my friends! You are a beautiful, talented, and most importantly, you are loved. Not just by us, as friends, but by _him_. Do you know how he talks about you when you're not around? He's gaga over you! I don't want you to become pestered by the rainclouds like I used to be, is that clear!?"

Natsuki rubbed her cheek and nodded. Despite the pain, she felt touched by Sayori's reassurance. Even when she appeared angry and hostile, she somehow always managed to make others feel better. "Thanks, Sayori," she offered with a smile.

"No problem!" Sayori exclaimed, and her sweet grin returned. She stretched out her arms. "Hug?"

Natsuki shook her head. "Maybe later. . . When we're both _wearing clothes_."

"Oh, yeah. Good point!"


	7. Dreams

_Natsuki ran._

_Her legs burned. Her breath was heavy. She had the vague suspicion that her lungs could give out at any minute. Every breath was sharp, and every step was painful. She didn't care; running was her only option._

_There was very little light available to her, but there was enough for her to notice that she was about to slam head-first into a sturdy oak tree. With swiftness that surprised even herself, she adjusted her feet so that she dodged to the left, all without losing even a fraction of her speed._

_The forest she found herself running through seemed to be getting thicker. Despite her painful pants, a sigh of relief escaped her. Thickness in this situation just might do her so good._

_"Natsuki!" a deep, guttural voice cried from some uncertain distance behind her. "Where are youuuuu?"_

_An unknowning individual might've considered the tone to be one of concern. Natsuki, however, was not far from convinced. Instinctively, however, she threw her head back. She caught a beam of light waving around in what appeared to be uncertain frenzy. Even the sight of the light made her heart skip a beat. She summoned the will to run faster, and she barely managed._

_"Natsuki!" the voice called again. She gasped; it was noticeably louder than it was before. He was getting closer. Despite her speed, despite her will, there was a very real chance that she would be caught. Dreadfully, she came to the conclusion that running would not be enough. She hung to the right at the next tree, swinging herself around. Then, she dove, managing to crawl behind a set of bushes. She felt the stabbing pain of a few thorns poking in her back, but the utter fear that dwelled within her prevented even the slightest movement._

_At that moment, she felt something wrap around her body. She jolted, swinging her head so that she came face-to-face with MC. Despite the horror that completely overwhelmed her, she found his expression calm and calming. Despite the terrible circumstances, she suddenly felt safer, more confident, and even a little bit happy._

_"MC!" she whispered shrilly, yet elatedly. "What are you doing here? Where did you come from!?"_

_He raised his index finger to his nose, and mouth a 'shhhh'. Then, glancing over the bushes, he nodded. He held her close, so close that she wouldn't have been able to move at all without putting up a decent struggle. Not that she wanted to. Instead, she forced herself to put some degree of faith in him. There was little else she could afford to do._

_At last, as tense moments followed one after the other, MC's grip on her slackened somewhat. "OK," he whispered gently. "I think he's gone."_

_Now it was Natsuki's turn to cling tightly onto him. She rocked herself in his arms. Despite his assurance, which she wholeheartedly trusted, she found that her fears were not abated. If anything, they were now accompanied by an even deeper sense of sorrow. She could feel the tears welling up in her, and though she scolded herself for being weak, she did not fight them. She cried silently, rocking in his arms._

_"Don't let him take me away," she begged. "Please! Don't let him take me away!"_

_"Natsuki, shhhh," he replied sweetly, whispering in her ear. "It's alright. I'm here now. I won't let him."_

_"What does he want from me?" she asked. The question was half-earnest, half-rhetorical._

_"Natsuki, I. . ."_

_He couldn't answer. Strangely, Natsuki found that it was quite alright. As long as she was safe, she didn't care._

_Seconds felt like hours in the darkness of the bush. At last, when the coast seemed clear, MC poked his head out. Natsuki tried to do the same, but her tears blurred her vision to the point where looking was useless. She felt a tug on her arm._

_"It's safe. We need to go," MC commanded._

_"O-OK," was all Natsuki could say as he pulled her to her feet. Once she was up on her feet, she glanced up at MC, expecting to see his sweet, assuring smile. Instead, her eyes bulged, and her vision froze._

_Attached to MC's body was the head of her father, and to say he was mad would be an incomparable understatement._

_"Where the hell have you been, young lady?" he scolded. "I've been looking all over for you!"_

_Natsuki stepped back. "N-n-no. P-papa, don't!"_

_But the sheer panic overtook her. As much as she wanted to sprint away, her legs failed her. All she could do was stare into that hellish look in his eyes. She knew that look all too well, and she hated it more than anything else in the world._

_"Papa!" she cried, now more forceful as the shock began to wear off. "Leave me alone!"_

_She turned and clung onto the nearest tree._

_"MC!" she cried. "MC, help me!"_

_Her father grabbed onto her and yanked her with all of his might. By some miracle, Natsuki maintained her grip on the tree. "I knew it! That boy has been nothing but trouble! He's a bad influence on you, Natsuki, encouraging your stupid delusions! I oughta-"_

_"MC!" Natsuki begged. " **HELP!** "_

_The second tug tore her away from the tree. Holding her by the hair, her father tugged her effortlessly away. Out of options, Natsuki shrieked like a banshee, gnashing and thrashing and altogether failing to escape. She bawled unashamedly, shouting wordlessly for some sort of miracle, until-_

* * *

She felt herself being shaken. She threw herself up with a sudden jolt, wincing as her head collided with someone else's. She groaned, then opened her eyes to find that she wasn't in a forest anymore. In front of her was MC, groaning as he rubbed the part of his head that she had collided into. It took a moment for her to realize what had happened, but once she connected the dots, she was overwhelmed with the most intense sensation of relief she had experienced in weeks.

It was all a dream, a terrible dream, but a dream. She was in bed with the love of her life, and she was safe.

After a moment of clutching to his head, MC opened his eyes and let go. His eyes were half-lidded, and he was still a bit sleepy. Nevertheless, the look in his eyes suggested no small amount of concern.

"Are you OK, Nat?" was all he asked.

It was a question he often asked her. In the early months of their relationship, she used her brash, insulting humor to shrug off any appearance of weakness. Weakness would have been dangerous if he turned out to be fake. Once she began to let her barriers come down, she found that she could open up to him as she could to nobody else. He didn't have all the answers. Hell, most of the time he didn't have _any_ answers. It wasn't his fault, of course, for he had never experienced the type of troubling family life that Natsuki had. Whatever the case, the point was that she appreciated him just for the fact that he would _be_ there.

"N-no," she answered honestly.

"One of those dreams again, huh?" he prodded softly.

She nodded. The tears were coming back. She found herself pulling him into a big hug. Like in the dream, she cried softly.

"Don't let him take me away," she begged. "I'm so scared!"

He patted her back. "You're not going anywhere that you don't want to, I promise. I bet he's not even looking for you, anymore."

"But what if he is!?" she questioned, pulling back so that she could stare him in the eyes. Unlike the dream MC, she noticed that he wasn't entirely confident that he could protect her. However, despite his obvious worries, he didn't hesitate to nod firmly. "I'll kill the fucker if he even lays a finger on you."

The intent was there, and that mattered enough. She sighed.

"You're 18, Natsuki," MC reminded her. "You're a grown woman, now. He has no control over you, not anymore."

"I know that," Natsuki replied after wiping the tears away. She sniffled. "It's just that I'm not sure if that will stop him."

"If he's smart, he will."

A snarky part of Natsuki's brain struck gold. "You assume a lot to think my father's smart."

That got a chuckle out of him, and it brightened Natsuki enough that she felt calm again. "Thank you, MC."

"It's no trouble," he replied, leaning in and pecking her on the forehead. "You're very special to me."

"You're more special, dummy," she cooed. "But seriously, you've done so much for me. You're the best."

When she leaned in to give a return kiss, sex was not exactly on her mind. It was meant to be a tender kiss on the lips, nothing more. However, when their lips made contact, what started as a simple kiss quickly evolved into something more. MC graciously accepted her, kissing her with a passion that he had never demonstrated before. A moan escaped her, partly out of surprise, and partly out of pleasure. They clung to each other tightly, the sound of their face-sucking pervading an otherwise-quiet bedroom. As the kiss continued to deepen, Natsuki felt MC's tongue slide into her mouth. She graciously invited him in, and he soon granted her the same invitation. The kiss became sloppy, and Natsuki could feel herself becoming hot and bothered.

Eventually, they broke away, gasping for air, and it was only then that Natsuki realized that both of them were only wearing underwear. Quickly, excitedly, she realized just how awesomely close she was to losing her virginity. Had she not become utterly consumed by a sense of primal lust, maybe she would have recognized the irony that she had done nothing to provoke such a passionate reaction from her boyfriend. She allowed herself to fall back onto her pillow, gazing up at him with a smirk. He pounced on her, and the two continued to make out. Neither stripped each other or themselves, which was fine with Natsuki. The moment felt entirely natural, entirely perfect. If this was the type of attention she got when she made openly revealed her vulnerabilities, then maybe she should do so more often.

Their hands explored one another. While busy tangling her tongue around his, Natsuki's hands effortlessly groped around his torso, feeling the tightness in his athletic build. She could already imagine him taking her from behind, pounding her pussy with all his might as she hugged the wall and screamed. Her panties were damp, a fact that she was only vaguely aware of in the heat of moment. She would have stripped them off right then and there, had she not had her hands full with a whole lotta MC. All the while, she felt him holding her with one hand while other explored her midriff. At one point, she felt him grab one of her breasts through her bra, eliciting a moan from her. When they broke away for the second time, there was no doubt about what was coming next.

"Take me," Natsuki practically begged. Her pussy was practically screaming to be filled up.

MC rose an eyebrow and cocked his head. "Take you where?"

Natsuki found his cluelessness rather endearing, because even now, it couldn't ruin the moment. He was sitting on his knees, and Natsuki had a front-seat view to the raging 'rection bulging in his boxers.

But then, something completely and utterly ruined the moment.

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ **

Both MC and Natsuki shrieked as the digital alarm clock suddenly screamed to life. MC fell onto her, entangling his legs with hers. They both squirmed uncomfortably, struggling until at last they freed themselves from the awkward clutches of the each other's appendages. When at last they were aware of what just happened, Natsuki found herself scowling. She pressed down on the stop button so hard that she nearly smashed the whole clock in one fell swoop.

MC, however, was already rising out of the bed. His entirely face was so flushed that he looked less like a human being and more like a cardinal. He looked away, as if deeply embarrassed by the entire ordeal. Natsuki noticed that his hands were delicately placed so that they obscured the front of his boxers.

"Well, uh. . . I guess it's time to get ready for school!" MC offered with a nervous chuckle. Without waiting for a response, he left the room swiftly, presumably to go take his morning shower.

Natsuki was beyond vexed in the face of such rotten luck. Had MC been within arm's length, she might've taken his balls and squished them into a pulpy liquid. It wasn't really his fault; it was just the fact that she was once again so close, and yet so far.

She lied back onto her pillow and stared up at the ceiling. A new type of horror welled up within her.

"Am I gonna die a virgin?" she questioned the heavens.


	8. Yuri's Quest to Find Intimacy, Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyyy, I'm back! Lemme tell you, I didn't plan for there to be such a long wait between chapters, but I had a hell of a hard time figuring out how to continue this story. I wanted each chapter to have some sort of theme, a specific plan or action by Natsuki to get the action she wants. Ultimately, I wasn't sure how to proceed through this avenue without veering too wildly out of character. It had to maintain a sense of realism to me, both in terms of what Natsuki could do and what she would do. I think I have some more ideas down, now. I also wanted to incorporate Yuri and Monika as the beta couple, one facing the exact opposite problem. I've never written a lesbian ship to my knowledge, not because I have any issues with it, but just because I'm a straight dude who tends to write straight ships. I teased it a bit in chapter 5, but I think it's time I broaden my horizons in earnest. It will never be the main focus of this story, but it serves a purpose. I also want to make it more than just pure fanservice. Relationships are supposed to have meaning, and I don't wanna be the author who shoehorns in a lesbian relationship and then have it serve no real narrative purpose.
> 
> Also, real life got in the way of things, as it often does. From November to now, I've had a lot of stuff going on in my life. I finished my senior thesis in the nick of time, jumped into a full-time work schedule through all of December and most of January, and am now wrapping up my minor to graduate college this May. In addition to balancing school and work, I'm also contributing to the writing of Doki Doki Pyrrhic Pursuit, a Natsuki-focused mod that the fine folks at Disheartened Games are making. I have every reason to believe that we have something beautiful in the making here, but you'll have to wait until the release date to find out what it entails. I also saved up for a relatively cheap gaming laptop, an Acer Nitro 5. The specs aren't God's gift to PC gaming, but they're a massive improvement over my old Acer Aspire.
> 
> Even with all of this exciting news, real life has found a way to screw me over just a bit. As of the time I'm writing this, I'm currently infected with COVID-19. I took the necessary precautions seriously from the start; I just got unlucky, it seems. There's no need to worry about me; I'm not suffering any of the severe symptoms. However, I definitely ain't feeling too good right at this moment. I got tested Thursday and now I'm set to be quarantined until the 15th. I can't leave my house, I can't make money, and I have no avenue for a social life outside of Discord servers. This isn't exactly the kind of hot date I was hoping for this Valentine's Day, but I can't blame Cupid for trying, I suppose. Is anyone actually still reading this? Who cares!? On with the show!

The two women stared into each other's eyes, basking in the afterglow. Mere inches apart from one another, their messes of brown and violet hair remained intertwined in loose bundles. For quite a while, the only sounds that filled Monika's bedroom were the soft breaths that came from her and her girlfriend. It had certainly been, er, _louder_ just a few minutes ago. Now that the deed was done, she found herself gazing into an ocean of purple. Vast and deep, it was almost as if she could actually drown herself in it.

"H-how?" Monika finally broke the silence between them. She still needed a few more seconds to drink it all in before she continued. "How does it get better every time?"

"You know what they say, my dear," Yuri whispered softly. There was no hesitation or shyness in her voice, only a strange sense of confident playfulness. "Practice makes perfect."

"Oooooooh, so suave," Monika giggled, blushing deeply.

Despite being in a relationship with her for four, almost five months, Yuri continued to surprise Monika. Maybe it was simply that Yuri no longer felt so anxious around her, or maybe Yuri thought showing off her knowledge of romance tropes made her more attractive. Either way, when the two of then now found themselves alone, Yuri commanded a silver tongue unlike any to be found even among her former debate club members.

Oh, and the other things that tongue could do were also very nice.

Yuri caressed her lover, then kissed her deeply. There was no lust within it, only pure passion. Unfortunately for her, Monika broke it far sooner than she would have really liked.

Behind Yuri, the light of an early morning sun shone through an east-facing window.

"You know, I always thought the best way to start a morning was a mug of coffee and some upbeat music," Monika stated. "As always, you prove me wrong."

"I've learned a lot of tricks from my books, that's all," Yuri cooed.

Monika arched an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Well, I got some tricks of my own."

Before Yuri had time to ask questions, Monika reached under the covers and grabbed one of Yuri's bare breasts. The sudden moan that followed was exactly what she wanted, at least if her victorious smirk was any indication.

"You know," Monika began, relinquishing her grip on Yuri's tit. "I don't know how MC doesn't keep from doing this to Natsuki every morning."

"She'd probably eat him alive if he so much as kissed her the wrong way," Yuri joked. She and Natsuki had never really been friends. Their literary taste remained on completely opposite ends of the spectrum, and every time Yuri even so much as suggested a full-fledged novel to Natsuki, she found herself face-to-face with pure wrath. Natsuki seemed to take every little thing so personally. It scared Yuri, to be honest. Then again, pretty much any kind of social interaction with anyone other than Monika scared Yuri at least a little bit. Yuri supposed that once you saw someone naked, you saw them as they truly were. Maybe that's why she could be so confident in front of Monika. She had yet to find any other explanation.

Monika shook her head. "No, I don't think so. If anything, I have it on good authority that MC is the one holding out, not her."

Yuri frowned and cocked her head. "Wait, what?"

Monika nodded, frowning with some degree of seriousness. "Yeah, it's a shame, I say. It's clear that she's opened herself up completely to him, yet for some reason he just won't make the move. And to make the whole situation even more complex, she refuses to just tell him point-blank what she wants. Apparently it's 'slutty' for two people in a genuinely romantic relationship to want to have sex."

Yuri rubbed her temples and sighed. "It's Natsuki. Things can't be simple with her. Ironic, since her poetry _is_ exactly that."

"Now that's not entirely fair, Yuri. We don't know the things that her father told her about sex. For all we know, he could be strictly pro-abstinence. And while I agree that you shouldn't just put yourself out there willy-nilly to anyone that asks, I think fate made the two of them cross paths for a reason."

"Just like us, right?"

Monika grabbed Yuri again, but this time, it was just to wrap her up in a hug. "Exactly like us."

For just a few brief moments, Monika and Yuri held each other tightly and savored the moment. Unfortunately, just as the two had gotten comfortable again, Monika's phone began to buzz underneath her pillow. Sighing, Monika rose from Yuri's grip and pulled out her phone. Despite the fact that it was a Saturday, Monika's schedule was as busy as ever. Outside of her academic and athletic pursuits, she maintained a job as a barista for a local coffee shop. It just so happened that her manager was in the habit of scheduling her to work on Saturday mornings.

Monika climbed out of bed and strutted over to her dresser, still naked. "Well, looks like I need to get in the shower, now."

Yuri groaned. "Can't you just call in sick, today?"

Monika pulled out a pair of white panties, some skinny jeans, and her uniform top. "I didn't win employee of the month 6 times in a row by calling in sick whenever I felt like it. As dad says-"

"-I'm well aware of what your dad says," Yuri interrupted with a huff.

"On the road to success, you're already halfway there once you show up," Monika and Yuri spoke at the same time, though in very different tones. This was the proverb that Monika had followed ever since kindergarten, and while Yuri certainly didn't disagree with it, she wished Monika's dad had also taught her how to learn to stop and smell the roses once in a while. It seemed that idleness of any sort was a mortal sin in her family.

Neither said anything else. Yuri watched Monika strut out of the room, clothes and towel in hand. As Monika shut the door behind her, Yuri just gazed up at the ceiling and sighed. This had been the third 'date' in a row that had turned out to be nothing more than Monika inviting her over for a quickie in bed. It wasn't as if Yuri didn't enjoy the sex, far from it. However, when it came to romance, Monika always seemed to leave Yuri wanting more.

She wondered if that was a result of her frequent escapades with idealized partners in romance novels. Though she was no stranger to a good love story, Monika had been Yuri's first real. . . Well, everything. As a lesbian, and a shy one at that, Yuri had never had many opportunities for a relationship in spite of her, er, appealing posture. But then Monika had come along and awakened something deep within her. Yuri had never expected for someone so smart, so talented, and so outgoing to ever give her a chance, but here she was, naked and post-coitus in Monika's bed.

It had all started out by a happy little accident: Sayori had come down with a cold a few months ago and missed a few days of school. To fill the absence, Monika had appointed Yuri to a temporary vice-presidency. Yuri wasn't sure if it was because of how seriously she took literature or if it was because she wanted to make sure MC could walk Natsuki home safely, but she gladly accepted the responsibility.

One of her newfound duties had been to stay after the Friday meeting to help Monika develop a schedule for the next week. The two of them had chatted idly as they worked, and Yuri quickly discovered that she and Monika had a lot in common, not just in terms of literary taste, but in morals and philosophy as well. Monika seemed to admire Yuri as an intellectual equal, and even deferred to her on a few topics. It made Yuri feel very good about herself. Once the after-club work was over, Monika helped Yuri move the tea set back into the closet. The plan after that was to go home and enjoy a nice evening with a good book.

Even the smartest people have their plans go awry, though. Yuri was no exception to this. However, at least in this one isolated example, a plan going awry turned out to be for the best.

The innocent meeting between President and VP quickly spiraled into something more when Yuri accidentally bumped chest-first into Monika. Their breasts smushed up against one another. In that confined, dark space, with no one around to hear them, the two of them came to a standstill, overcome by a sense of mutual embarrassment. And yet, neither pulled away. They stood together, practically frozen, until some animalistic heat finally bubbled over. Monika had wrapped her arms around yearly and kissed her deeply as Yuri frantically and awkwardly explored her body. The impromptu make-out session that followed had to have lasted for at least 10 minutes, separated only by brief instances where the two of them broke away for air.

Back then, if one were to ask Yuri what exactly propelled such passion between them, she would've said love. Even now, her crush on Monika had not wavered; Monika had almost everything she wanted in a partner. And yet, at the same time, she couldn't shake the feeling that Monika was simply using her as a way to get off. The pair had relatively few real "dates" in the months following their relationship, yet there was at least one sexual encounter between them every week. As far as she knew, she was Monika's first female partner. In fact, Monika had even joked to Yuri that she had awakened her bisexuality. In a way, that made Yuri wonder if Monika really _did_ see something within her. Ultimately, though, Yuri remained somewhat unhappy. Too bad the sex was too good for her to resist Monika's siren calls.

Perhaps the biggest disappointment to Yuri, though, was the fact that Monika insisted on keeping their relationship a secret. As far as Yuri knew, nobody else in the entire school was aware of the fact that Monika was dating another girl. Hell, Yuri had even caught a few male swim team members blatantly trying to flirt with Monika on one occasion. To Monika's credit, without knowing that Yuri was watching, she had brushed them off firmly, yet politely. That had to count for something, right? If Monika was loose and easy, she gained nothing by turning them down when she thought she was alone.

She'd never admit it to her pink-haired rival as long as she lived, but there was envy in her heart for what Natsuki and MC had. MC treated her as a lover should, even if he had yet to make a deeper move. Who had taken Natsuki in when she had nowhere else to go? Who had sacrificed countless hours of time propping her up? Who had made Natsuki's life so much brighter with no shallow motives to speak of? Had MC been a woman, Yuri would've had a hard time choosing between him and Monika. Thank God fate had everything accounted for.

Gradually drifting out of her thoughts, she glanced over at her smartphone lying on the table. She lazily snatched it and gazed at her lock screen. Monika's smiling, confident face stared back at her. Despite her current frustrations, she smiled back.

_Maybe I should tell her how I_ _**really** _ _feel. . ._

At once, she shook her head.

_If she_ _**was** _ _using me as a glorified sex toy, confronting her about it wouldn't fix things. If this was just how Monika was in a relationship, complaining about it would only make me seem like a nag. Damn it, why does social interaction have to be so complex!?_

She rubbed her temples in frustration. Minutes passed by as she lied in bed, struggling with what to do about her feelings. Finally, with a defeated sigh, she climbed out of bed, threw on her clothes, and headed into the living room. She was greeted by the good odors of freshly-brewed coffee and buttered toast. Yuri must've spent more time thinking than she realized, for Monika had already showered, gotten dressed, and found a place on the couch. She was rather preoccupied with her simple breakfast. Yuri came over and sat beside her.

After a moment of pensive silence, Yuri settled on a suitable topic. "So, do you have any ideas for getting the two lovebirds to have intercourse?"

Monika shrugged. "I wasn't planning on getting too terribly involved. I mean, if MC is anything like my past few boyfriends, he's got to come around eventually."

Yuri's brow furrowed downwards. "Must you rub your past relationships in my face?"

Monika's face showed no change in temperament, but she did turn to face Yuri. She quickly realized that her girlfriend was not happy at all, a sharp turn from when she left her in the bedroom.

"Is something wrong?" Monika inquired innocently.

Yuri locked eyes with her. Monika's eyes were as beautiful as rolling grasslands in the springtime, and they were also as green as Yuri's own envy. Something was indeed wrong, but Yuri wasn't certain who was more at fault for how she felt. Was there any validity to her current disappointments, or was she being too clingy to a girl that had bestowed unto her the first tastes of romance?

Ultimately, after a long period of silence, all Yuri did was plant a simple kiss on her cheek. As was to be expected, she had second-guessed herself into believing that her complaints had no merit. "Nothing's wrong. F-forget I said anything. I must be, uh. . . a little grumpy from not getting an adequate night's sleep."

Monika's eyes narrowed skeptically. "Are you sure? You know you can talk to me about these things, right?"

Yuri could feel her heartbeat thudding in her chest. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and managed to relax herself. "N-nothing's wrong, I promise!"

"Hmmmm," Monika grunted, clearly not convinced. Regardless, she placed a hand on Yuri's and squeezed it. "Alright, if you insist. Listen, I-"

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Both girls jolted at the screeching and buzzing emitted by Monika's phone alarm. She scrambled to her feet, nearly knocking her coffee all over her jeans in the process, and gasped. "I need to get going if I'm going to make it to work on time! B-bye Yuri! I'll see you later!"

And with that brief farewell, she rushed towards the front door. She had her phone in one hand and her coffee in the other, yet she somehow managed to yank the door open with one of her shoes. Then, she rushed out, pulled the door behind in the same fashion, and was gone. In one way, the whole ordeal had been a comical display. In another, it served as a sad reminder of how booked Monika's life had become.

Yuri sighed. What could she do about this whole ordeal? She loved Monika, she really did, but these scheduling conflicts could not stand in her way forever. . .

Then, a thought crossed her mind. Perhaps she could ask for help, as well as _give_ some in return. She pulled out her phone, scrolled through her contacts, and found Natsuki's number.

Yuri swallowed. The thought of talking to Natsuki willingly was scary and rage-inducing at the exact same time. Nevertheless, both of them wanted something the other had. If this didn't call for a truce, what did?

Dialing the number, she waited through 4 rings until Natsuki finally picked up.

"No, I don't want to read _Portrait of Makarov_ ," Natsuki greeted sternly.

"Uh, f-first of all, it's Markov," Yuri corrected. "Second of all, that h-has nothing to do with why I called you in the first place!"

"Then what do I owe the honor?" Natsuki replied sarcastically.

"I think a truce is in order."

Silence.

". . . I'm listening," Natsuki finally allowed.

Yuri smiled. _One foot is in the door._


End file.
